Yuumasochist (Asano Gakushuu's Part)
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Tidak ada yang menyangka gelap-gelapan sambil kaget jantung membuat keduanya mengetahui sisi lain yang tak pernah terekspos ke masyarakat/—/RnR/Hint! Asa(jr)Iso. #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia.


**A/N: Fic dengan hashtag terpanjang dan terbanyak pertama.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor.

 **Pairing:** Hint!Asa(jr)Iso

 **Summary:** Tidak ada yang menyangka gelap-gelapan sambil kaget jantung membuat keduanya mengetahui sisi lain yang tak pernah terekspos ke masyarakat/—/RnR/Hint! Asa(jr)Iso. #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia.

* * *

.

Gakushuu memandangi selembar kertas di tangannya dengan heran. Selembar kertas penuh skandal yang didapat setelah asik merogoh-rogoh kantong jas sebelum melaksanakan tindak sebagai anak berbakti nan rajin untuk mencuci baju sendiri (hanya pencet satu tombol dan tinggal tunggu jadi).

Sebuah tiket masuk Kunugiland. Premier. Khusus _Golden Week_ minggu ini, yang berarti akan habis hari ini juga.

Alis jingga tertarik ke atas. _Kenapa ada di saku jasnya?_ Dan kenapa pula harus taman bermain? Inget beli juga nggak. Malah muncul sendiri tanpa diundang.

Kayak jelangkung aja.

Ada niatan membuangnya karena dia sendiri tidak terlalu berniatan untuk menghebohkan diri di tempat umum yang pasti ramai dan berisik itu. Lagipula, hari sudah nyaris senja begini.

Tapi, saat melirik tumpukan buku dan berkas kegiatan di atas mejanya yang kayaknya saling mencabuli satu sama lain sampai beranak banyak sekali dia langsung pijit kening. Capek.

Mau tidak mau Gakushuu akui kalau dia merasa sedikit jenuh dengan semua ini.

.

* * *

.

 **Yuumasochist**

 _(Asano Gakushuu's Part)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Friendship, Humor

Rated T

.

* * *

 **[Haunted House with Isogai Yuuma]**

* * *

.

05.36 PM

Bermodalkan kemeja putih polos, jaket keluaran armani dan syal oranye supaya gaya makin _matching_ sama rambut, Gakushuu ditemukan berkeliaran di depan pintu masuk Kunugiland. Berdiri di tengah rumpun manusia bak ilalang tersesat. Luarnya memandang sekeliling pakai gaya cowok _ketce_. Dalamnya _ancur_ bom bunuh diri. Dia sendiri bingung harus ngapain setelah sampai di sini.

Main ke taman bermain di hari hampir gelap. Sendirian. Tanpa teman tanpa kekasih. Bawa anjing aja nggak.

Berasa banget jonesnya.

Kampret. Harusnya Gakushuu menuruti kewajiban hati menjadi murid rajin dengan duduk di depan segunung makalah siap di BDSM. Ngomong-ngomong Gakushuu sudah pasti M.

Manik keunguan memutar bola mata. Melihat gemerlap lampu-lampu mulai benderangan secara bertahap. Dari lampu jalan, dari tiap wahana, bahkan kios yang sekedar lewat. Membuat suasana menyambut malam yang sangat meriah. Berwarna-warni tertumpuk dengan puluhan kepala yang masih senantiasa berkerumun menikmati permainan.

Penjajan balon menghampiri. Dia menolak dengan sengit. Memangnya dia kelihatan kayak bayi apa ditawari?

"Hhh..."

Alasan utama kenapa dia memutuskan pergi adalah karena berpikir tempat ini akan sepi pengunjung karena sebentar lagi gelap. Jujur saja, dia tidak menyangka meski hampir malam tempat ini masih seramai seperti siangnya.

Pingin pulang tapi nanggung.

Pingin main males ngantri.

Mana ngantrinya sendirian.

Ngenes tahu.

Budak-budaknya juga gak ada yang balas pesan. Fitur aplikasi cuma centang doang. Dasar anak buah tak tahu diri. Pemimpin lagi butuh malah gak ada yang bales. Lagi gak dibutuhin bawelnya setengah mampus. Dipikir Gakushuu gak pusing ponsel bunyi _pangping pangping_ terus seharian. Mending isinya bener, lapor masalah sekolah kek, tentang momok pelajaran kek. Ini malah curhat kemaslahatan dunia yang diumbar-umbar. Gimana gak capek? Apapula itu basah-basah bersama pucuk? Ren pasti antara sudah gila atau siap dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

'Balik lagi saja kali.' dia pun berbalik setelah setengah langkah masuk ke dalam, namun baru jalan tiga langkah dan _**clukclukcluk**_ ada siluet pucuk bersweater putih lewat sambil mengendap-ngendap. Kelihatan sekali dari gelagatnya berusaha tidak terlihat oleh orang sekitarnya. Sayang bagi Gakushuu yang nyalang walau malam untuk sadar akan sosok yang berusaha balik kanan bubar jalan saat melihatnya.

Dan menaikkan alis saat sadar identitas asli si pucuk kembar dua.

"... Isogai Yuuma?"

.

* * *

.

Isogai Yuuma berniat murni kemari demi memenuhi permintaan para adik-adiknya yang berwajah manis dan bermulut manis. Menghabiskan waktu dengan berlibur sejenak dari segala kegiatan banting tulang yang dia lakukan demi keluarga. Yuuma tentu saja hanya bilang _iyaiya_ tanpa niatan pada awalnya. Namun, tak disangka dia bakal disodori tiket gratisan penuh cahaya emas dan tebaran _sparkle_ lima warna dari para adik.

Yuuma tersenyum simpul mengingat pagi ini.

 _'_ Onii-chan _, pasti capek kan setiap hari kerja. Ini kami kasih tiket ke taman bermain.'_

 _'Bukankah lebih menyenangkan bersama ke sana?'_

 _Para adik menggeleng, sambil nyengir._

 _'Kami belikan tiket hanya satu, khusus untuk_ Onii-chan. _'_

Yuuma mau nangis saat itu. Antara tangis haru sama tangis mau ngamuk. Kan sayang duitnya dihambur-hambur. Tapi, melihat wajah bahagia adik-adik yang tulus merelakan uang jajan mereka demi memberinya kesempatan bersenang-senang membuatnya urung memarahi.

 _'Oh, ya. Ini cap stempel bukti kalau_ Onii-chan _sudah main wahana. Harus dapat stempel pokoknya. Buat bukti dan tiketnya gak_ Onii-chan _jual lagi.'_

 _'Eh!' Yuuma kaget. Setidak percaya itukah mereka pada sang Kakak sampai diwanti-wanti._

 _'Pokoknya_ Onii-chan _harus main!'_

 _'Iya, harus!'_

 _'Kalau_ Onii-chan _balik sebelum main semua wahana_ Onii-chan _gak boleh pulang!'_

 _'Eeeeh!'_

Sekarang Yuuma pingin tepuk jidat mengingatnya. Mereka niat menyuruhnya istirahat atau mengusirnya sebenarnya?

Sekiranya itulah latar belakang yang membuat dia masih ada di tempat ini sejak pagi tadi. Bahkan, sampai petang. Masih berkeliling seperti orang hilang sambil mencentang _list_ permainan yang ada.

Gila, sebanyak ini bisa-bisa dia keluar taman malam hari.

Sebenarnya kalau Yuuma bermain dengan normal mungkin dia sudah menikmati seluruh wahana di sini. Namun, ada satu dan lain hal yang membuat keinginannya itu terhambat. Dia bahkan merasa aneh karena hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan dengan orang-orang yang ditemuinya seharian. Menyenangkan, sih memang. Walau, terkadang dia merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh banyak oknum.

 _Deja vu_ kembali terulang saat melihat sosok Asano Gakushuu di dekat area pintu masuk, makanya dia diam-diam melipir pergi sebelum ketahuan. Sayang sekali tidak berhasil.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Yuuma cukup kaget kalau Asano Gakushuu akan mengejar dan menyapanya seperti itu (setelah sempat mengendap-endap supaya tidak bertemu, entah kenapa dia punya firasat buruk kalau bertemu dengan beberapa tokoh tercantum). Maksudnya, tidak biasanya orang seperti Gakushuu mau peduli dengan anak kelas E, kan? Kecuali—

"Kau kerja di sini, hah?"

Oups...

"Tidak. Kau salah paham Asano-kun! Hari ini aku murni main kok, dapat tiket dari adik-adikku."

"Hmm, kukira kau kabur saat kulihat karena diam-diam kerja sambilan di sini. Kelihatannya ketahuan dua kali oleh sekolah sama sekali tidak membuatmu jera, heh?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau bicara apa Asano- _kun_? Ahahaha!" Yuuma mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan tertawa gagu. Sempet niat sih mau taruh lamaran kerja di sini tergiur uang yang lumayan. Tapi, sayang sekali tempat ini memberikan batas umur untuk pekerjanya.

Yah, Yuuma juga yakin kalau Gakushuu tidak akan peduli.

Remaja bersetelan sweater putih di luar dan jins kehijauan itu menggaruk pipi, mereka masih berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang lalu lalang yang lewat tanpa peduli. Manik kekuningan itu memandangi remaja yang tengah bersidekap masih sambil melihatinya.

Yuuma tersipu gugup, dilihati dengan mata penuh selidik begitu rasanya sangat ampas. "Bagaimana denganmu Asano- _kun_?" cakap dibuka untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Gakushuu berhenti. "Soal?"

"Eeh, tidak biasanya kau ke tempat begini. Sendirian lagi. Yah, aku hanya penasaran saja." Yuuma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa agak canggung membuka pembicaraan dengan orang yang memandangmu sebelah mata. Kesunyian di antara mereka kembali tercipta, hanya suara riuh dan langkah bergemeresak dedaunan yang terdengar.

Tanpa disadari Yuuma mengikuti Gakushuu berjalan, menjaga jarak tiga langkah darinya. Gakushuu menyadari itu dan melirik sekilas, tapi diam saja dan membiarkannya.

Di sisi Yuuma, dia sama sekali tidak kepikiran kalau Gakushuu tipe yang suka sendirian ke tempat begini. Kemana dayang-daya—eeh, teman-teman yang biasa mengikutinya?

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku sedang bosan. Hanya itu." balas sekena si rambut jingga tanpa memandang.

"Oh..." Yuuma takjub karena tanyanya dijawab dengan normal. Dikira akan dikasih gedik jijik melihat rakyat jelata. Memikirkannya saja bikin miris.

Apa Gakushuu peduli dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa itu? Tidak juga. Dia tidak punya alasan khusus untuk bersikap baik pada laki-laki. Apalagi orang itu adalah ketua di kelas yang jadi musuh besarnya.

"Lho, ini jalan ke pintu keluar kan?"

"Yah, memang."

"Asano- _kun_ , bukannya kamu baru datang, ya?" Yuuma menebak karena dia bertemu dengannya di dekat pintu masuk.

"Yah, begitulah. Kau masih mau di sini? Kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah, aku akan pulang."

Yuuma kaget begitu mendengarnya. "Eh! Kau baru datang langsung mau pulang?"

"Bising sekali di sini. Aku mau menenangkan diri. Bukan mau tambah pusing." lagipula tiket yang dia dapat juga bukan punyanya. Jadi dia tidak merasa sia-sia sedikitpun.

"Setidaknya mainlah satu wahana dulu, sayang banget kamu ke sini gak menikmati apapun."

"Apa alasan yang membuatku harus ikut kata-katamu?"

"Mmh... Sayang kan tiketnya." oh, memang Yuuma yang sudah terjamahi hemat dan duit di tiap jengkal selnya. Susah memang melihat orang yang suka buang-buang rezeki. "Lagipula, kalau belum menikmati wahana di sini jangan bilang membosankan begitu, _nee_?"

Dan _tring_ kedipan ikemen dilancarkan.

Gakushuu menghindar dari kedipan seindah bintang.

"Aku benar-benar curiga kalau kau benar-benar pekerja di sini." dengan promosi terselubung sambil senyum bisnis begitu siapa juga yang tidak akan curiga.

"Yang itu tidak ada hubungannya, kaan?" Yuuma mau nangis karena masih saja dicurigai. Dia memang sungguhan tidak kerja di tempat ini, kok. Di tempat lain sih... "Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu."

Gakushuu menepuk-nepuk bahu yang sempat disentuh.

"Jangan pegang-pegang. Jijik, ih."

Pucuk pun melayu.

.

* * *

"Hmm, ada wahana yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Asal tidak ngantri saja." sumpek kali ngeliat antrian panjang begitu. Apa nikmat hati bermain tiga empat menit ngantrinya setengah jam.

Permintaan yang sangat sulit sekali -kalau tidak mau dibilang egois-, ini taman bermain bung. Tempat para manusia melepas penat dengan menikmati atraksi dari yang _lenjeh-lenjeh_ sampai bikin sakaratul maut. Ditambah faktor _Golden Week_ , mana mungkin tidak ada wahana yang ngantri. Meski sekarang sudah hampir gelap sekalipun.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Yuuma mikir—dia yang nawarin main, sih. Mengingat-ngingat _list_ permainan yang belum dia mainkan lalu membuka peta untuk cari referensi. Mengkira-kira wahana apa yang sekiranya bakal kosong di jam-jam pergantian senja. Bianglala? Lewat. Momen senja begini malah dimanfaatkan para pasangan untuk romantis-romantisan di tempat tinggi.

Manik kekuningan menelusuri lagi sampai matanya tertumbuk pada satu wahana yang memiliki kemungkinan tertinggi masuk kriteria yang disebutkan Gakushuu. Dan kebetulan belum juga dia kunjungi.

Muka manis langsung pucat pasi.

" _Etto_... Yang gak terlalu ngantri di jam segini, ya..."

* * *

.

 _ **Kikkikikikik**_

 _ **Kaaak Kaaak**_

 _ **Syuuh... Hihihi~**_

"Rumah hantu, ya?"

Gakushuu melirik jam menunjukkan 05.43 PM. Iya, sih. Jam segini mana ada yang mau uji nyali di tempat kayak begini. Apalagi di jam-jamnya setan berkeliaran.

Gakushuu memandangi tempat tujuan mereka yang sudah terpampang di depan mata. Dekorasi hitam putih merah kelabu dan manusia cacat memenuhi pandangannya. _Sound effect_ mengerikan mendayu-dayu dari speaker ruangan. Ada tiga wanita tersenyum mistis bertugas menjaga pintunya. Terasa sekali aura setan di dalam sana.

Tidak buruk. Batin Gakushuu. Lumayan untuk memacu jantung.

"Ayo masuk."

"E-eh!? Oh, ya—ya!"

Masih ada satu giliran lagi sampai mereka mendapat tiket. Dan selama itu Gakushuu melirik ke arah _partner_ dadakan yang dipungutnya di jalan. Kelihatannya dia takut. Walau, muka _ikemen_ nya menebar senyum kemana-mana. Senyum gagu.

Peduli amat. Dia yang kasih rekomen, kok.

"Uwah..." Yuuma nampak membaca _pamflet_ yang disodorkan oleh petugas. "Ah, Asano- _kun_. Coba baca, kau harus tahu pas nanti di dalam." merasa dilihati si pucuk langsung menyodorkan pamflet di tangannya. Gakushuu yang menerima menaikkan alis? Apa ada sesuatu yang harus jadi panutan memang selain sakit jantung dan mental tempe?

Baru mau buka satu halaman langsung ditodong muka setan.

"Selamat datang di Kunugi _Haunted House_... Tema spesial _Golden Week_ kali ini adalah... **Kengerian di Rumah Sakit**."

 _ **JLEGAR**_

Mendadak ada efek petir menyambar-nyambar.

Ketiga wanita penjaga berkostum perawat namun bikin berjenggit karena didandani seperti zombie bersuara mendayu yang riang menambah kadar kepengecutan pengunjungnya.

 _Well_ , rumah hantu memang harus begitu kan?

Ketiga wanita itu terkikik-kikik berpandangan satu sama lain sambil memamerkan gigi ompong dan mulut sobek. Entah untuk menakuti atau karena maksud lain, yang pasti terasa sekali hawa-hawa haus darah dari mereka. Yuuma mendadak merinding dengan suasana di sekeliling yang mendingin. Ini hanya efek dari wahana yang akan mereka masuki saja, kan?

"Kalian berdua..." salah satu dari mereka menunjuk Gakushuu dan Yuuma. "Jalur untuk pasangan, silakan lewat sini...hihihi."

 **TUNGGU PASANGAN APA?**

"Jangan lupa..."

"...patuhi peraturannya... hehehe... Kalau kau mau selamat..."

Peraturan? Apa maksudnya?

Belum sempat Gakushuu bertanya keduanya sudah digiring masuk.

"Selamat menikmati... kengerian... Kekekeke..."

 _ **BAM**_

 **GYAAAAAA**

Suara teriakan dari kejauhan menggema masuk telinga Gakushuu dan Yuuma. Itu pasti suara pengunjung lain.

Untuk pertama kalinya Gakushuu dan Yuuma berpikir serupa. Semoga mereka masih bisa hidup dengan harga diri bersisa keluar nanti.

.

Tema Rumah Sakit yang dikatakan ketiga perawat zombie itu benar-benar seperti sungguhan.

Saat ini mereka tengah menyusuri replika koridor rumah sakit yang dibuat remang-remang dan pencahayaan hijau untuk menambah kesan horor. Bahkan, semilir angin yang menembus kaca jendela yang pecah pun terasa sangat nyata.

Kedua remaja itu berjalan biasa, ah mungkin agak sedikit lambat untuk Yuuma yang terpengaruh sekitar yang terasa dingin—padahal dia pakai sweater. Gakushuu sendiri agak bergidik dengan suasana yang seperti bukan buatan ini. Remang, dingin. Apalagi penerangan nyaris minim karena hanya dipasang di beberapa sudut strategis. Strategis untuk bercumbu.

Pantas saja dibilang untuk pasangan. Sudut buat berbuat maksiat banyak sekali celahnya.

Sayang sekali saat ini Gakushuu tidak ada niatan untuk berbuat maksiat. Sungguh sayang.

"Tidak ada hantunya, kah?" gumam Gakushuu karena sedari tadi mereka hanya sekedar menyusuri lorong saja. Yuuma di sisi kiri berjalan beriringan dengan Gakushuu. Matanya tidak lepas dari jalur kosong di depannya. Perasaan Gakushuu saja atau memang Ketua Kelas E itu jalan agak merepet dengannya?

"Mungkin mereka menunggu di lorong-lorong untuk mengejutkan." balas Yuuma agak terburu.

 _ **Srek... Srek...**_

Suara seretan. Langkah keduanya mendadak terhenti. Memandang koridor yang tertelan kegelapan di hadapan mereka.

"Kelihatannya sudah datang." ucapnya cuek dan niat jalan lagi.

"Tu-tunggu!" Yuuma menarik bahu Gakushuu mendadak, membuat keseimbangannya sedikit oleng dengan aksi tiba-tiba itu.

Gakushuu menyerngit memandang Yuuma.

"Kau harus ikuti peraturannya." bisik Yuuma mengajak Gakushuu agak merepet ke tembok.

Kali ini dia menaikkan alis. Perawat zombie di luar juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Peraturan apa memang?" _**sreksrek—**_ suara seretan semakin mendekat.

Yuuma menyengir gelisah. Sudah menduga kalau Gakushuu tidak membaca _pamflet_ yang diberikan barusan.

"Rumah hantu ini... Punya peraturan..."

 _ **Sreksreksrek—**_ perhatian Gakushuu teralih antara ucapan Yuuma dan suara seretan.

"...kalau kau berteriak saat melihat hantu yang pertama kau temui..."

 _ **Sreksreksrek—**_ suara itu semakin mengeras.

"...kau akan terus dikejar sampai pintu keluar."

 _ **Sreeet—**_ saat ini Gakushuu sudah mulai melihat penampakan asli dari suara seretan itu.

Perawat yang berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya yang buntung.

ANJIR SUSTER NGESOT.

Yuuma merepet pada Gakushuu, si jingga langsung memberi tanda untuk diam sampai hantu itu melewati mereka. Sungguh sulit sekali. Mengingat koridor saat itu lumayan sempit dan hanya untuk lalu lalang dua orang saja. Alhasil, mereka berdua merepet ke tembok. Menunggu dengan _jderjder_ di _kokoro_ , berharap suster satu itu menyelesaikan tugas dengan mengesot lebih cepat.

 _ **Sreek...**_

 _ **Sreeek...**_

 _Anjir, lama banget! Buruan lewat woi!_

Bulu roma Gakushuu dan Yuuma menegang sesaat saat sosok suster berambut panjang acak-acakan itu berhenti tepat di depan keduanya. Tubuh bergetar seolah dia mengidap penyakit ayan. Dan dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh ke arah Gakushuu dan Yuuma. Memperlihatkan wajah hancur dan berdarah-darah sambil melotot dan nyengir lebar. sebelum pada akhirnya—

 **"KYAAAH!"**

—dia teriak.

"!" Yuuma refleks menutup mulut agar tidak bersuara. Gakushuu balas melotot sama si suster untuk memperkuat hati agar lebih tangguh. Keduanya masih merepet ke tembok, setengah bergetar untuk Yuuma yang nyaris tidak kuat menahan suara.

 **"Hihihihi..."**

Kemudian dia mengesot lagi meninggalkan keduanya.

Gakushuu menghela melihat setan itu sudah berlalu. Dalam diam mengkode pada Yuuma untuk segera lanjut jalan. Yuuma mengangguk pelan, namun nasib naas untuknya.

 _ **Duak!**_

"HIK!"

Yuuma kaget karena tersandung sesuatu sampai hilang keseimbangan. Tangannya refleks memegang sesuatu sebagai pegangan supaya tidak jatuh beringsut. Tapi, dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dipegangnya.

"Oi, kemana tanganmu."

"Hah?" Yuuma kedip-kedip kenapa Gakushuu memandangnya kelam.

 _ **Nuitnuit**_

Kok, empuk ya? Memang dia pegang apaan?

 _ **Nuit—**_

Yuuma memperhatikan arah tangannya, langsung memerah pas sadar lagi pegang-pegang pantat orang.

"Huwa! Maaf aku refleks!"

"Refleks apa cabul?" Gakushuu bergumam keki, dasar kelas E tidak tahu etika dan moral. Gakushuu sudah berniat meninggalkan Yuuma sebelum akhirnya berhenti lagi.

Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan.

Barusan itu... Gak masuk teriakan, kan?

Keduanya langsung menengok kilat ke arah suster ngesot yang nyengir lebar dengan muka hancur berdarah-darah ke arah mereka beberapa meter di kejauhan sana. Wajah mereka langsung horor seketika.

 **"Kalian... Berteriak... Hihihi..."** perlahan. Sangat perlahan dia mengesot sampai pada akhirnya berubah drastis.

 **"KALIAN MANGSAKU HYAHAHAHAHA!"**

Dengan kecepatan super dia langsung mengesot ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ba-bangun...! Cepat!" Gakushuu menarik tangan Yuuma untuk segera berdiri dan lari.

"Tu-tunggu Asano-kun! Aduh!" Yuuma tersandung-sandung ditarik tapi tetap nurut saja mengikuti. Suster di belakang mereka tertawa-tawa sinting.

 **"HIHIHIHI!"**

Derap bergaung dalam koridor remang menuju kegelapan.

.

 _ **Drapdrap—drap...drap**_

"Hhh...hhh..." setelah sekian meter baru mereka berhenti berlari. Menyandar tembok karena lelah. Padahal mereka tidak lari begitu jauh, namun pacu jantung karena fantasi horor juga jadi faktor mereka cepat kehabisan napas.

"Kurasa dia sudah tidak mengejar lagi..." sungut Gakushuu sambil memandang jalur awal mereka lari tadi.

"Ta-tapi... mungkin dia akan muncul lagi... dengan tiba-tiba." cicit Yuuma agak sangsi. Berharap juga suster sinting itu tidak mengejar mereka lagi. Walau, sebenarnya Yuuma agak kagum dengan kecepatan ngesot yang setara lari dua orang remaja pria itu.

"Ck, ini salahmu karena jatuh tadi."

"Haha, maaf..." Yuuma gugup sambil menggaruk pipi. Dia pun kembali memandang sekelilingnya. Mereka masih di koridor yang remang-remang. Bedanya ada beberapa ruangan di kanan kiri mereka.

Dan meski samar ada bercak-bercak seretan darah di tembok dan lantai.

 _ **Gulp—**_ tanpa sadar Yuuma meneguk ludah. Buru-buru menyusul Gakushuu yang sudah jalan duluan.

"Di depan sana kelihatannya buntu." ucap Gakushuu sambil menyipit demi memandang lebih jauh. "Berarti kita harus masuk ke salah satu ruangan ini. Salah satu dari ruangan ini pasti menuju jalur yang benar."

"Apa kita harus mengecek satu persatu ruangan?"

Gakushuu mendesis. Benar-benar merepotkan sekali kalau memang harus begitu.

 _ **Ngiiiiiiinggg**_

Keduanya langsung menoleh mendengar suara desing mengerikan. Terdengar samar namun, makin lama makin keras. Mereka pun berjalan mengikuti asal suara itu, sampai akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu dua. Seperti ruang pemeriksaan.

"Kelihatannya kita harus melewati ruangan ini."

Gakushuu setuju, karena hanya ruangan ini yang terlihat ada cahaya berkedip dari dalam. Tangan menggapai pintu dan membuka salah satu daunnya. Yuuma di belakang mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Gakushuu.

 _Hei, mereka sadar gak sih kalau dari tadi masih gandengan?_

 _ **NGIIIIINNGGGGG**_

 **GYAAAAAH!**

Suara desing itu makin mengeras, disusul suara teriakan penuh derita yang bikin cekot-cekot. Gakushuu dan Yuuma langsung menahan napas dengan apa yang mereka lihat di dalam sana.

" **GYAAAAAH!"**

 _ **NGGGIIINNNG**_

Kepala yang dibedah dengan gergaji mesin oleh si perawat.

" **Tolong... ukh...tolongg..."**

Tubuh yang dipenuhi suntikan.

" **HOEEEK AAAH!"**

Mata yang dikorek dan dilepas.

Jeroan digantung di dinding. Darah berceceran. Teriakan penuh derita.

 **INI** **SIH BUKAN RUMAH HANTU INI RUMAH PENYIKSAAN NAMANYAAAA**.

Gaung suara hati Gakushuu dan Yuuma. Tapi, tentu saja mereka tidak akan teriak. Bisa-bisa mereka dikejar lebih banyak hantu lagi.

Gakushuu melihat sebuah pintu di seberang jalur mereka. Yakin sekali kalau mereka harus melewati itu agar bisa keluar dari ruangan laknat ini. Orang yang bikin _setting_ kalo gak maniak pasti sinting.

Yuuma mengangguk pelan saat tangannya ditarik untuk mengikuti. Dengan perlahan mereka berjalan melewati celah-celah di antara barisan tempat tidur. Berjenggit pada sepatu yang terasa lengket saat menginjak darah buatan yang menggenang. Para hantu (yang Gakushuu yakini kalau mereka lebih mirip zombie daripada hantu) itu seolah tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka. Sibuk mengiris-ngiris korban-korban mereka dengan biadab. _Well_ , mungkin memang begitu _setting_ nya. Asal mereka tidak bersuara, mereka tidak akan dianggap ada.

Menghela lega karena berpikir berhasil melewati _stage_ kali ini dengan aman.

Namun, sesaat sebelum mendorong pintu _ **—GREP**_

"!"

Sebuah tangan mencuat dari kolong tempat tidur menggenggam kaki Yuuma sangat erat dengan tangan dingin.

" **Hihihihihi..."**

Suster ngesot yang barusan!

"...!" Yuuma berteriak bisu. Dia langsung melompat mundur saking kagetnya. Naas punggungnya menabrak salah satu properti dan membuatnya oleng menyebabkan _damage_ dahsyat.

 _ **Duakgabrukh!**_ _ **Bruakbruakbruak! Kompryang!**_

Saking dahsyatnya sampai bikin hancur isi ruangan.

 _ **Jiiiii—iiitt**_

Berpasang mata setan memandang Yuuma dengan dingin. Bergerak kaku untuk mengerumuni Yuuma yang terduduk lemas.

"Haha... hahaha..."

Inilah sesuatu yang paling ditakutkan Yuuma. Bukan, bukan karena setannya. Tapi, karena dia merusak properti publik dan memungkinkan dia berhutang banyak. Memikirkannya sampai bikin lemas dan tidak bisa berdiri.

"CEPAT LARI BODOH!"

Dan sekali lagi, Gakushuu menarik tangan Yuuma untuk berlari.

.

Mengumpat-mengumpat-mengumpat-mengumpat.

Sepanjang pelarian bersama sang pucuk yang mengkerut-kerut dia harus sabar karena berkali-kali Yuuma jatuh. Entah karena tersandung atau reaksi karena dikageti. Sweater yang dipakainya sudah berbecak debu. Pada akhirnya Gakushuu hanya elus dada dan ambil tugas membersihkan muka cakep yang coreng moreng tiap kali jatuh.

Nampaknya, peraturan itu benar-benar sangat berlaku, karena saat ini mereka benar-benar di kejar oleh banyak setan. Setelah dua _stage_ yang membuat mereka berteriak, hampir tiap mengambil langkah ada saja yang menakut-nakuti mereka.

Ditambah mereka sengaja dijebak dan disasarkan sehingga harus memutar lebih jauh untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Gakushuu sempat-sempatin lirik jam—05.52 PM—hampir sepuluh menit mereka berkeliling di dalam wahana itu tanpa ada jalan terang.

Yah, waktu yang cukup untuk membuat anak dari titisan lipan sampai mematung.

Bukan karena takut sih... Tapi, karena kaget.

Dan bukan kaget karena setan...

 _ **PLEKPLEKPLEK**_

Puluhan tangan bercap darah di jendela muncul serentak. Yuuma melompat mundur lagi menghantam tembok dengan keras.

" **Graaah—OGHOK!"**

Ada mayat bergantung terbalik Yuuma malah meninjunya.

 _ **SRET—BRAAKH!**_

Tangan melintas keluar dari pintu Yuuma langsung menutup pintu menjepit tangannya dengan keras.

"Ka... kaget aku..." gumam si pucuk berlutut terengah.

'Aku malah lebih kaget dengan reaksimu itu!' batin Gakushuu _sweatdrop_ di belakang. Memandang miris pada tangan yang baru saja dijepit pintu oleh Yuuma. Pasti sakit sekali.

"...kau takut hantu?" Gakushuu memandang skeptis. Yuuma tersedak. Agak kaget dengan nada tanya Gakushuu yang khawatir—padahal dalamnya tengah berpikir. _Gawat, nih. Bisa-bisa dia pulang keluar duit buat ganti properti yang dirusak si ketua kelas E. Dari tadi tiap dikagetin nubruk sana-sini._

"Hah! Tidak kok! Aku hanya kaget saja!" reaksi yang sungguh manis sekali karena sambil tebar bunga dan keringat bercucuran.

'Nggak. Reaksi se-ekstrim itu pasti bukan karena kaget.'

"Lagipula, kalau dipikir ini tidak nyata mereka hanya orang yang pakai kostum saja. Kalau jalan dengan pikiran tenang dan mata tertutup tidak akan kenapa-kenapa!"

"Hah—kau bodoh—"

 _ **DUAK**_ baru mau ditahan, sebaris tembok sudah ditabrak dengan keras. Korbannya jatuh sambil memegang hidung yang memerah.

'Kalau kau jalan sambil nutup mata bisa-bisa kamu mati, bego!'

Gakushuu memandang miris pada pucuk yang mengejang di lantai. _Oh, sial. Dia mimisan_.

'Kesampingkan soal bayar properti! Bisa-bisa aku keluar bawa mayat orang!'

.

* * *

.

Suasana mereka sudah sedikit menenang daripada tadi. Hanya tersisa suara mendayu dari lorong yang mencengkam dengan bercak-bercak darah. Entah karena mereka sudah mau sampai pintu keluar makannya tidak ada yang menakuti lagi atau karena hantunya takut dihajar Yuuma kayak tadi?

Kabar bagus, sih. Seenggaknya Gakushuu tidak perlu elus dada karena ngebatin terus. Ngebatin sama orang-orang yang dihajar si Ketua Kelas E itu, sadar atau tidak.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Yuuma... Gakushuu melirik pada sosok remaja dengan sweater putih yang berjalan di belakangnya. Dia menghela nafas lega berkali-kali saat tahu ternyata _spot_ yang mungkin ada hantunya kosong. Melihat itu, Gakushuu jadi berpikir lagi.

Dan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menyarankan rumah hantu kalau kau sendiri takut?"

Yuuma langsung mendongak, "Ah... Yah, aku tidak benar-benar takut hantu, kok. Tapi, kalau dikageti dengan aura begitu pasti bikin takut, kan?"

'Masalahnya reaksimu itu tidak bisa dibilang hanya karena kaget.' Tapi, Gakushuu tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan dengan keheningan seperti saat pertama.

"Hmm, aku memikirkan pilihanmu sih. Cari wahana yang nggak ngantri, dan gak mungkin kamu mau main yang kecewek-cewekan kurasa."

'Dan entah kenapa aku benar-benar merasa akan diusir oleh adik-adikku kalau tidak menyelesaikan semua wahana di sini.' batinnya menangis.

Oh, jadi dia mau nyalahin nih ceritanya.

"Tapi, bukan karena itu saja..." Yuuma agak ragu berkata. Tapi, akhirnya memilih tetap diutarakan.

"Kurasa, kau butuh sedikit suasana berbeda. Maksudku, bersenang-senang dalam ketakutan yang sama itu seru, kan? Lagipula, kau pasti akan lebih bersenang-senang dengan tempat yang memacu adrenalin."

Belalak dari bola mata ungu melebar. Apa karena itu dia memilih tempat seperti ini? Karena memikirkan dirinya?

Padahal tidak perlu seperti itu bukan?

Sebuah ulas menggetir. Menyebabkan desah dan tawa kecil. Merasa konyol karena dia seperti dikhawatirkan oleh remaja di hadapannya.

Tapi, di samping itu dia merasa sesuatu yang hangat.

"Heh, sayang sekali. Yang paling ketakutan itu kau sendiri Isogai Yuuma."

Senyum Yuuma memudar menjadi pucat, "Khh... Sudah kubilang aku hanya sedikit kaget Asano-kun."

"Orang yang kaget tidak akan bereaksi sampai menghajar subyeknya."

Ukh, Yuuma tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "Padahal kau sendiri selalu lari duluan tadi."

 _ **Tep**_

Gakushuu mendadak berhenti. Melirik dingin Isogai Yuuma yang tersedak ludah sendiri. Sadar dia mengatakan hal yang menghancurkan harga diri sang penguasa itu.

Sejenak, Yuuma berpikir dia akan ditampik dan ditinggalkan saat mengatakan itu. Alangkah terkejutnya saat Yuuma mendapati tangannya digenggam.

Kali ini dengan hangat.

"Cepat jalan. Aku tidak sudi mengurus administrasi orang hilang."

"..."

Sapu merah dalam sebuah sipu manik kekuningan.

Bibir ranum tersenyum kecil dengan gelagat seorang Asano Gakushuu yang tidak pernah dia lihat. Kelembutan dibalik sifat wibawa dan tanggung jawabnya. Andai saja dia mau seperti itu terus di sekolah, Yuuma yakin dia akan jauh lebih dihargai oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Bukan karena tekanan dan otoriter belaka. Tapi, karena ketulusan.

'Maa, lebih baik tak usah dikatakan saja. Kalau tiba-tiba dia berubah bisa-bisa bikin horor dan masuk koran sekolah.' Batin Yuuma terkekeh.

.

* * *

.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung~..."

"Hhh..."

Lepas dari wahana rumah hantu—tepat di angka 05.57 PM—keduanya langsung memanjakan diri di sebuah bangku untuk istirahat. Capek mendera, capek fisik karena diajak marathon sama setan, mana pas akhirya langsung dirusuh sama setan-setan yang minta foto, katanya untuk kenang-kenangan mengunjungi wahana. Demi kebaikan mental akhirnya diiyakan saja. Ampun. Satu wahana saja bikin sakit pantat sampai gak bisa jalan.

Semilir menerpa dengan manis. Membuat helaian itu menggelitik kening. Secara bertahap warna senja itu berarak menjadi hitam. Hingga sampai titik menjadi gelap seluruhnya.

Tanpa sempat disadari oleh Yuuma, sewarna jingga itu telah lenyap untuk beberapa saat.

Dan saat dia menyadarinya adalah saat tangan itu terulur dengan harum kopi hangat di tangannya.

"Ini."

Disodorkan gelas isi kopi di mukanya, lengkap dengan susu dan gula. Yuuma menatap bolak balik dari kopi ke Gakushuu kopi ke Gakushuu. Terus dia pasang muka bloon.

"Tanda terima kasih karena mau masuk ke sana bersamaku." Gakushuu keki. Masa yang gitu saja harus diutarakan dengan lisan?

"Oh, _t-thanks_." Yuuma menyambut hangat segelas kopi dari tangan Gakushuu, walau dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Tapi, toh rezeki jangan ditolak. Meski ada racunnya tapi nanti saja dipikirinnya. Kan lumayan minuman gratis.

"Sudah gelap."desah kecil dari hembus yang beruap hangat karena kopi yang diminum. Yuuma memandang pemuda jingga yang duduk di sampingnya. Seolah mengerti dengan maksud dari gumam itu, dia langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Yah, masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan di rumah." Gumam Gakushuu yang terdengar oleh Yuuma. Dia tidak akan bertanya kenapa. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum bagaimana hubungan antara kedua Asano di sekolah mereka itu. Membuat sang anak hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermanja diri sesuai usianya. Yuuma mengerti karena dia pun mengalami hal yang kurang lebih sama—walau, berbeda konteksnya.

Lalu lalang menjadi pemandangan dalam kebisuan. Keramaian adalah orkersta. Tangis anak yang merengek tidak mau pulang jugalah hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka. Dan semakin lama lamun itu tercipta, melankolis mengambil alih emosi hati.

Hening melanda keduanya bahkan sampai tegukan kopi menyisakan seperempat gelas di tangan Yuuma. Bahkan, ketika Gakushuu berdiri membuang gelas kertas ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Bahkan, ketika manik keunguan itu memandang lurus padanya dari mata ke mata.

"Hei."

 _Kapan terakhir dia merasakan perasaan ini? Sendiri di tengah keramaian yang tidak mempedulikannya?_

Terkadang ada kalanya pemikiran itu merasuk begitu saja tanpa meminta izin dalam serabut kepala si jingga. Dan biasanya dia hanya mendengus lalu mengabaikan. Mengubur keinginannya sendiri dengan menenggelamkan diri dalam rutinitasnya.

Tapi, hari ini berbeda. Mungkin karena melihat kesempatan yang ada. Atau mungkin karena ada keinginan untuk melanggar sebuah batas dari garis yang telah lurus tanpa celanya. Meski, dia sadar bahwa semua itu akan berakhir sama seperti kesehariannya.

Namun, pemikiran itu tertepis saat ungu bercermin pada sosok sebaya di sampingnya.

 _Oh, benar juga. Dia tidak sendiri hari ini._

Entah kenapa pemikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Lain kali, kita mainkan wahana yang kau sukai."

Manik kuning tertegun dengan kata-kata itu. Bibir ranum membuka mengatup namun lidahnya mengelu. Ingin meminta penjelasan. Ingin dijelaskan. Namun, melihat wajah keras itu melunak dalam sungging tipis dia mengurungkan niat. Dan hanya menerka maksud dalam hati yang menghangat.

 _Lain kali..._

Apakah Yuuma boleh berpikir bahwa itu satu ajakan pertemanan?

Pemikiran yang membuat sudut bibir tertarik keatas.

"Hum."

Ditandai anggukan. Ditandai dengan senyum lembut terulas pada wajah tampan nan manis. Punggung seorang Asano Gakushuu mulai menjauh dari manik kuning sang remaja.

Kala jarum telah membagi dua sempurna lingkarnya. Bersamaan dengan genderang lonceng berdendang. Langkah dua insan berpisah di bawah bintang pertama.

* * *

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeeeaaaay! Akhirnya selesai dengan bahagiaaa! Happy Birthday Maasss! SEMOGA KAMU MAKIN HOMO DAN BOOTYLICIOUS #doanyanak**

 **Pertama kali ngikut event bareng-bareng kaek gini. Berharap saja benda ini tidak menyimpang dari yang seharusnya. Hahaha.**

 **Canonnya mungkin Yuuma gak takut hantu kali, ya. Tapi, karena ini rumah hantu kalau dua-duanya lempeng kan gak seru. Toh, sekalian buat lucu-lucuan #terbang.**

 **Makasih untuk Kanjeng** Ratu Obeng **a.k.a** Kuo laknat **yang bikin event macam melaknat karena cinta sama mas pucuk. Tapi, saya tahu itu karena cinta kok. Iya, cinta... #krik**

* * *

 **Omake 1:**

Beberapa meter Gakushuu melangkah keluar dari taman tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Satu _e-mail_ masuk. Dan pengirim yang membuat mengangkat alis. Tapi, tetap dia buka dan baca isinya.

"Heh." dengus mencibir. Lalu, dia tertawa kecil. Tawa yang tulus dan bukan sinis.

Sekarang dia tahu siapa yang menyelipkan tiket itu di saku jasnya.

 **[Sudah cukup bersenang-senang kan hari ini?**

 **Ayah.]**

* * *

 **Omake 2:**

"Kyaaaa! Tadi mereka manis banget!"

"Semenya ganas banget! Ukenya ikemen manis begitu!"

"Mereka gak lepas gandengan sama sekali iiiihhh!"

"Aduuh! Tadi, aku cubit pipinya lhoo!"

"Pas aku kagetin mereka ukenya nempel gitu! Terus semenya melotot padaku kayak gak mau ukenya diganggu! Aaah, aku beruntung dapat peran ini!"

"Ihh, asiik!"

"Berunttunnng!"

"Fotonya mana fotonyaa! Aku mintaaa!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Itulah suara sehari-hari para penghuni rumah hantu.

* * *

.

 **Real Fin**

.

* * *

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Review Onegai**

* * *

 **Published Date:** 12th November 2016


End file.
